


Language Lessons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #183: Learning a new language.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #183: Learning a new language.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Language Lessons

~

The class contained a hodgepodge of people. Which was why Harry did a double-take when he saw Severus Snape at the back of the room. 

Their gazes caught, held, and as Harry manoeuvred his way towards him, Snape smirked. 

“Never thought I’d find you here,” Harry murmured, taking the seat beside Snape’s. 

Snape huffed quietly. “I’ve as much right to be here as you, Potter.” 

“Right,” Harry agreed. “It’s just…a French class hardly seems your speed.” 

“And how would you know what my _speed_ is?” 

“You’re right. I wouldn’t.” 

“Bonjour, class!” A short blonde woman entered. “Je m’appelle Madame Reynolds. This is Introductory French. If you do not wish to learn French, now’s the time to leave.” 

When no one moved, she smiled. “Bon. This course is immersive, so after this I shall speak only French. If you don’t understand, raise your hand and I’ll explain.” 

Harry struggled to follow what she was saying, although, when called on, he gave decent answers. Most of the others did the same. Snape, however, was amazing, answering her questions in what sounded to Harry like flawless French. By the class’s end, Harry was shaking his head. “Why attend a beginner’s class for a language you already speak?” 

“I didn’t speak French before tonight,” Snape said.

Harry frowned as they exited together. “Then—?”

“I absorbed it from her mind.” Snape smirked as Harry’s mouth fell open. “Legilimency’s useful.” 

“I didn’t know you could do that!” 

“Obviously.” Snape hummed. “I’ll drop this class tomorrow.” 

“Oh.” Harry sighed. 

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “You seem…disappointed.” 

Harry shrugged. “It’s nice having company in a new place.” 

“Is that why you’re taking this class?” Snape asked silkily. “To find…company?”

“Maybe?” Harry felt his face heat. “It was Hermione’s idea. She thinks intellectual men take language courses.” 

“Does she?” Snape hesitated. “So…shall we get a drink?”

Harry blinked at him. “What, together?” 

Snape rolled his eyes. “No, separately. Of course together. Unless you’d prefer someone else’s company?” 

Harry licked his lips. He’d actually never got over his crush on the Half-Blood Prince, and Snape _was_ looking fit… “Brilliant. Let’s go.” 

As it turned out, Harry dropped the class the next day, too. 

~


End file.
